parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
SheenBob Kidpants: ​Dying for Pie
Cast * Squidward Tentacles - Woody (Toy Story) * SpongeBob SquarePants - Sheen (Jimmy Neutron) * Eugene H. Krabs - Gru (Despicable Me) * Pirates - Various Humans Transcripts * day, Woody is dressed in island clothes and playing the piano on an island. He hits one of the notes but realizes it's a sour note and he keeps hitting it. The sound is coming from Sheen hitting a bell * Sheen: Order up, Woody! wakes up from his dream while his alarm clock goes off. Cuts to Woody driving to work. Zooms in on one of his bumper stickers that reads "Don't Ask Me About My Day." Woody blearily looks up from his steering wheel to prepare himself for the day ahead. walks up to the front doors and Sheen follows him from inside, smiling. Woody walks inside * Sheen: Hey, hey Woody, did you see me?walks inside without saying a word Okay, see you later, Wood-nator. * Gru: Good morning, Mr. Woody. his eyebrows; Woody sticks his out his tongue So, are you ready? * Woody: To go home? * Gru: No. To exchange gifts for Employee Brotherhood Day. * Woody: Gru, you pay me to stand behind this register and take orders and give change, but you could never pay me enough to act brotherly towards... at Sheen ...that guy. is washing a table with a scrubber. He scrubs his face and gets it scrambled. He laughs * Gru: That attitude of yours is precisely why we're having this little shenanigan. Now pay attention, the lad's got a surprise for you. * Sheen: Woody, in honor of employee brotherhood, I present to you a gift. up a sweater''Ta-dah. ''in to show it's a picture of a heart with Woody's face on it * Woody: "I heart you..." * Gru: Try it on, Mr. Woody! It's got you written all over it. as Woody has a hard time putting the sweater over his head * Sheen: I wasn't sure how big to make the hole for the head, so I used a watermelon for size.gets the sweater over his head Do you love it? * Woody: scratching the sweater It's a little itchy. What's this thing made of? to Sheen with no eyelashes or eyebrows * Sheen: Eyelashes! throws the sweater at Sheen's face. He pulls down the sweater, revealing his teary eyes as he whimpers. * Woody: Now may I resume to my minimum-wage duties? * Gru: After you present your brotherhood gift. * Woody: I'll buy the little twerp a gum ball. * Gru: Oh, no, no, no, no, lad. You know the rules; you have to make the gift. * Woody: to the doors The only thing I'm making for is the exit. up the door to see Sheen with a new sweater made out of a clear liquid * Sheen: Is this any better, Woody? I made this one with my tears. Woody sighs and walks towards the kitchen * Gru':' I knew you'd come around, boy. Make something nice. * Woody: Why can't I just buy something for the little weirdo? * Captain: Heave-ho! looks and sees some pirates outside carrying some pies onto the ship If you drop one single slice of me booty, I'll have... your booty! * Woody: Hi, there. Those homemade pies sure look good. * Pirate: Oh, these aren't homemade. They were made in a factory... a bomb factory. They're bombs. * Woody: Oh, well, that's too bad. I thought they were pies and I wanted to buy one. up money * Captain: Wait! down off the ship We were just kidding about all that bomb stuff. That'll be 25 bucks, please. * Woody: So, what flavor is it? * Pirates: talking at once Cherry. Apple. Raspberry. * Woody: Well, if it'll get old man Gru off my back. gives the pirate the money. Cut to Woody placing the pie on Gru's desk Okay, here it is, Gru, fresh from the oven. I'll be returning to my life now. * Gru: Not yet. I got to make sure you did it right. to put a piece in his mouth Wait a second... this would go great with some milk! walking to the milk, he trips over a book and the piece of pie flies into the milk, causing an explosion So, you tried to kill me over a little new aged management, eh? * Woody: But, Gru, I had no idea; I can explain. to inside Gru's office * Sheen: Gru, are you okay? I heard a... wow! A pie! at the card attached to it It's from Woody. reading "To Sheen... Well, here you go." * Woody: And that's what happened. * Gru: 25 dollars? A bomb? * Woody & Gru: loudly In the Krusty Gru?! run back into the office but the pie is not there * Gru: That's where you left it. * Wody: It's not there. * Sheen: Hey guys. his fingers then rubs his belly Thanks for the pie, Woody. sings La, la, lalalalalala. out * Gru: You had to kill him. The boy cries you a sweater of tears and you kill him. How are you gonna live with yourself? * Woody: Kill him? imagines Sheen taking a tray to a customer * Sheen: Here's your order, sir. * Customer: Thanks. explodes and pieces of Sheen rain everywhere * Woody: No, no! What we got... we got to call the hospital! * Gru: Won't do any good. I've seen this before. When that pie goes up to bat, I mean, hits his lower intestine... boom! * Woody: You've seen this before? * Gru: Eleven times as a matter of fact. runs over to a phone and dials the hospital * Woody: Yes, hello, doctor? Hospital? It won't do any good? Eleven times? up Oh, he's a goner. How do we tell him? look out the window and see Sheen cheerfully wiping off a table, apparently having forgotten about the earlier incident * Gru: Don't tell him. That'll only make him feel worse. The way I see it, he's only got till sunset. Why ruin his last day on earth? The lad deserves to enjoy his final hours. away * Woody: up You're right, Gru! briefly I'm gonna make Sheen's final hours the best he's ever had. And this time, there's going to be love... so much, he's going to drown in it. the door then turns around, smiling DROWN IN IT! out, slamming the door * Gru: on a notepad Note to self: Watch out for Woody. to Woody walking over to Sheen, who is singing happily and wiping the table * Woody: Uh, Sheen? * Sheen: sing-songy Yes? * Woody: I forgot to tell you, there's a part two to your gift. * Sheen: Part two? up and down Part two, part two, part two, part two... stops him * Woody: Please, don't do that. * Sheen: What's the part two? * Woody: Well, what's the most fun thing you can think of? takes out a list * Sheen: Actually, I keep a list of the fun things I like to do. I call it my friendship list. * Woody: Great. Uh, let me see it. at the list * Sheen: The things that are extra fun, I've written in red. * Woody: Everything's in red. * Sheen: Yeah, I know. * Woody: We'd better start now if we want to get through this list before you die... of anticipation. * Sheen: Then let's roll! walk out Bye, Mr. Krabs. Krabs cries and puts a "Help Wanted" sign in the window Heads up, Squidward—looks like they're gonna replace you. * Woody: Uh, yeah. Let's take a look at that list. * Sheen: Well, the first thing I want to do is show my best friend Woody to everybody in town. to Sheen and Woody talking to a businessman Hi, there, this is my best friend, Squidward. to Sheen and Woody talking to some kids Hey, kids, check it out! This is my best friend, Woody.of the kids throws a rock at Woody's head. Cut to Sheen and Woody walking up to a fish sitting on a bench Hi, I want to show you my best friend, Woody. * Woody: Hey, Frank. ends Glad that's over. * Sheen: Good, cause we're onto our next activity. * Woody: Which is...? * Sheen: I'm going to show my best friend Squidward to everybody in town wearing a salmon suit. * Woody: You're going to be wearing a salmon suit? * Sheen: laughs That's a good one Woody. to Woody in a salmon suit in front of some kids. All the kids throw rocks at Woody. Cut to Sheen checking off the item on his list Next.and Woody sit by a rock Knock-knock jokes! Hey Wood, knock-knock. * Woody: Who's there? * Sheen: I am! hysterically * Woody: fakely Oh, yeah... checks the knock-knock jokes off his list. Cut to Sheen and Woody walking backwards * Sheen: the beeping of a back up alarm Look out, everyone, friends in reverse! beeping. Sheen checks off this item off the list. Cut to Sheen and Woody making noises with their tongues out of their mouths while moving their hands back and forth in front of their face. Sheen checks the item off his list. Cut to Squidward walking with SpongeBob as his face * Sheen: Turn left, and... stop. See, that's what it would be like if you had me for a face. * Woody: I can't breathe. checks that off his list. Cut to Sheen performing open-heart surgery on Woody * Woody: Are you sure you should be poking it like that? * Sheen: Who's the doctor here? squirts blood. Sheen checks his operation off the list as well as some other items while he laughs The last thing on the list is... * Woody: a bandage over his heart Does it involve more dismemberment? * Sheen: Watch the sunset with Woody. * Woody: Sunset? about what Gru said earlier in a thought balloon * Gru: The way I see it, the lad's got until sunset before that bomb hits his lower intestine. * Sheen: Hey, it's Gru! Hi, Gru! cries and runs off Okay, see you later. * Woody: C'mon buddy, you want a sunset, you'll get a sunset. * Sheen: Ah, underwater sunsets sure are beautiful. Eh, Woodu? * Woody: Yeah. * Sheen: Yeah, this is great, just the three of us. You, me, brick wall is shown between the two...and this brick wall that you built between us. * Woody: Yeah. nervously * Sheen: Sunsets always remind me of bowls of fruit. What do they make you think of, Woody?imagines Sheen exploding * Woody: Explosions... I mean, erosion. * Sheen: You know, if I were to die right now in some sort of fiery explosion due to the carelessness of a friend, well, that would just be OK. tears up. Sheen burps Wow, it feels like something just dropped into my lower intestine. the aroma Hey, smells like cherry. Or maybe grape. Blueberry? sun starts to go down Here it is, the sunset! I always love to count it down. Five... You do the rest, buddy. * Woody: Four... three... two... one... happens * Sheen: I guess we started too early. Let's start again. * Woody: Five... four... three... explosion is heard from behind the wall two... cries o-o-o-one... Well, at least I was able to make his last few hours meaningful. sighs I am such a good person.explosion is seen behind the wall but this time, it knocks the brick wall down on top of Woody. Sheen is blowing some bomb-shaped bubbles * Sheen: Hey, Woody, check this out! Woody gets up and mutters] Woody, we already played babble like an idiot. * Woody: Why are you still here? * Sheen: Well, since we finished everything the list, I thought I'd make up a new one. up a book that says "Friends 4 Ever" I already filled up this book of ideas. We should be able to finish by January. * Woody: book away FORGET THE BOOK!!!!! I spent the whole day with you, doing all kinds of ridiculous things, because you were supposed to explode! * Sheen: You want me to explode? * Woody':' Yes! That's what I've been waiting for! * Sheen: Um, okay, I'll try. and then yells E.B.! YOU ARE GONNA FINISH YOUR DESSERT AND YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE IT!!!!!!! laughs Now it's your turn. * Woody: and jumps angrily on the ground THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT, YOU BARNACLEHEAD!!! * Sheen: Oh, good one. * Woody: No! You were supposed to explode into a million pieces! flaps his arms * Sheen: Why would I do that? * Woody: Because the pie you ate was a bomb! * Sheen: What pie? * Woody: The one that I left sitting on the counter this morning that I bought from pirates for 25 bucks and I didn't know it was a bomb, and you ate it... th... that pie! * Woody: Pie...pie... out a pie. Woody is dumbstruck. Oh, you mean this pie! I was saving it in my pocket for us to share. Let's eat! forward and trips on a rock Oops! flies into Woody's face in slow-motion causing an explosion the size of an atomic bomb, which is a clip of test Baker, just offshore from Bikini Island * Woody: in the destroyed town. Ouch..... to black, episode ends Gallery Category:SheenBob KidPants